In a fabrication process of an electronic cigarette it may be necessary to adjust spaces between electronic cigarette tubes on a track so that fabrication steps may be performed on the tubes. The stock of tubes may be fed to the first track where the tubes are provided, tube against tube, without spacing via a channel. To perform fabrication steps to the tubes the tubes may need to be individualised. After the fabrication steps the individual tubes may need to be grouped, tube against tube, for storage again.